Under the Same Sky
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: ...When someone's on the opposite side of the world, it's hard to keep a romance going...but it doesn't stop someone from trying. Sadoka OC couple , and eventual Sonaze along with some others. T for some swearing, sexual references and themes.
1. Against the Ways of the World

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic Characters belong to Sega.**

**Sam and Nodoka belong to me.**

**So don't sue me!**

* * *

Against the Ways of the World

"Midnight." An ebony and green hedgehog glanced at the lower right hand of his computer screen eagerly, hoping that something would pop up…a notification of her arrival online. Thus happened a bit afterward, the hedgehog sighing as he clicked on the Video Chat function. "Good morning, my love." A regimental hedgehog was seen, her fur in knots. Her emerald eyes were ajar, and her facial expression happy, yet at the same time completely blank.

"G'mornin', Sam…" The regimental hedgehog responded, yawning and stretching, the hedgehog called Sam gazing at her as she stretched. "Don't stare at them." She said bluntly, the ebony hedgehog blushing and grinning.

"I wasn't, 'Doka-ch-"

"It's Nodoka." The hedgehog said in slight irritation, yet she let a chuckle escape her lips as she slowly started to place the straps to her regimental dress back on her shoulders. "…Oh really, it's quite obvious that you're staring, so quit it." She was easily irritated in the morning, Sam chuckling a little as she growled.

"So you've just woken up…how's about getting something to eat or drink, so you won't be so irritable?" Her stomach started growling rather loudly, Nodoka chuckling.

"Mom's out, and if I make something, you'll get impatient. I guess I can fetch a bit of OJ, some toaster waffles…" Nodoka yawned once more as Sam merely chuckled at her idea of a quick breakfast.

"I would suggest a savory and sweet fruit dish, perhaps a bit of mandarin orange with a light salad, and serve it with some blueberry pancakes along with some hash." The regimental hedgehog merely rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"Hey, I'm not much of a cook, Mr. Superchef." Nodoka said, rubbing her eyes with her gloved hands.

"Superchef…that's a new one." Sam said, chuckling. "I'll have to add that to my list of ambiguous nicknames." Sam added, getting out a pen and surprisingly, a notebook. He really had kept track.

Nodoka couldn't help but laugh when he pulled out the notebook, and got up. "Well dear, I'm off to the kitchen for a bit. Just gonna get me some toast and some OJ. I'll be back quick, I promise." Sam nodded, blowing a kiss to her.

She did the same, and went off. It was surprising how quick they had formed a long distance (or rather, internet) relationship…but being halfway around the world really didn't help it all that much. Neglect to mention Nodoka's mother didn't really trust him, it was stressful. But this was love. He had to let go of the things that bothered him, even the tiniest of problems becoming so large, ever so slowly becoming more irritating.

He relaxed in his chair, and couldn't help but think back to the times when he was thought of as a freak, an abomination…yet something to be ridiculed at. It sickened him, to this very day that…he was looked down upon for the tiniest of things. _It's odd…how the tiniest things can get me. _He thought, and looked back to the screen, Nodoka arriving with her plate of waffles (heavily covered with maple syrup, may I add) and glass of OJ.

He had someone now…someone that didn't think of him as a freak, a mockery…someone that cared. _Why is that so hard to find in this world? _Sam inquired mentally, then focusing on Nodoka. "Back." She said, grabbing the fork in one hand, yet in another, she raised her hand, a transparent green blade merging with it, she quickly cut her waffles in what seemed like a split second.

Her ability with it was to stop or slow time and to cut precisely because of it…yet no one knew of this. She too would be called a freak, and knowing this, she kept her mouth shut. "I can see." Sam smiled, gazing at her. "Nodoka?"

"Hmm?" The regimental hedgehog's mouth was stuffed with chewed up waffle, and she thusly swallowed.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Sam asked, Nodoka sighing in mild irritancy and…well, the question just bothered her.

"Isn't that the question?" Nodoka responded, Sam nodding.

"Just the way the world works…but I hate it for that." Sam's eyes showed a bit of sadness as he looked away for a bit, but Nodoka knowing how he worked by now quickly spoke.

"Sam, this is just how this world wants to be. Sure, it's painful. Sure, I can't cook well or really do much without being clumsy, but I'm still here. We just have to deal with the hand Fate's dealt us until we can draw more cards." Nodoka poetically said, Sam looking into her eyes. "Oh, not again. Really Sam, my eyes hurt from yesterday. We just kept staring, and if we do that again, I honestly think we might go blind." She said, but about to laugh.

Sam just kept staring, however, and it wasn't long before Nodoka did the same. _His eyes are so cute, that balance between his stomach and chest is just perfect, his personality is drop dead gorgeous..._ The list went on and on until her eyes couldn't take it, and she rubbed her eyes. "Again, 'Doka-chan?"

"Oh, can it." Nodoka retorted, but smiling.

The ebony hedgehog yawned once more, and covered his mouth. "Y'know, I'm getting a bit tired."

"Hm. I understand that you-"

"Want to stay on regardless." Sam cut her off, the hedgehog rubbing his eyes. "…Nodoka, dear?" She blushed, and looked him in the eyes…again.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He said, blowing a kiss and doing the Peace sign.

"I love you too." She smiled, and blew one back. "…About to head to sleep?"

"Yeah. Sorry we couldn't talk all that much. I'll try to wake up a bit later, alright? Catnaps are usually all I need…" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later then." Nodoka said, Sam nodding.

"Alright, dear. Love you." He heard a door creaking open: his grandmother entering the home.

"Love you too. Sweet dreams, my dear Samuel…" The hedgehog placed his computer to Stand By, and quickly conked out on the sofa behind him, snuggling a pillow and thinking of the regimental hedgehog…

* * *

And this is my new fiction! Sam and Nodoka are 15 in this, if you ask. Yeah. Halfway around the world…this'll be fun to type.

It's based off of my past, my present, and my future to come. I hope you all enjoy it.

…And hopefully I'll type a chapter when it's _not 3:00 in the morning._

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, and I'll see you next chapter.

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	2. Wishing Upon the Brightest Star

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic Characters belong to Sega.**

**Sam and Nodoka belong to me.**

**Don't sue me if ya haven't read this. If you haven't, it's a couple of lines. Read. Now.**

* * *

Wishing Upon the Brightest Star

Sam glanced to the screen…it was another day, and quite a rough one at that. School had never seemed so _boring_ in his entire life. He saw that Nodoka had signed on at the usual time: Midnight. He smiled, turning on the Video chat feature. "I'm tired, Nodoka…" Sam growled, Nodoka sighing in mild irritancy: he was always tired after school.

"I know, Sam. I know." Nodoka blew him a kiss, winking afterward, the hedgehog couldn't help but blush.

She giggled and smiled. "Well, school can be tiring. Very tiring." Nodoka said, Sam stretching, he heard a pop from his back.

"Makes me want to just lay down next to you…" Nodoka couldn't help but blush, Sam smiling. "I'm serious, you look really huggable."

"I don't get how." She responded, still blushing.

"You just do to me." Sam said, looking at her. "So smooth…soft fur…Oh, I just want to be next to you, already!" Sam exclaimed, a look of longing on his face, Nodoka's facial expression went from a blush and smile to one of considerable sadness.

"I know, Sam…God's just telling us to be patient." Nodoka said, her emerald eyes gazing into his dark chocolate brown, he let out a sigh.

"But Nodoka, you don't need to wait! You can come here! You're rich where you are…rich, middle to high class-" The regimental hedgehog cut him off with a nod, and then shook her head.

The ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow at this gesture, and Nodoka began to explain. "I may be both, but I'd still be considered a minor. I also have school, and you know my mom wouldn't let us see each other. Not until I'm legal, anyway." Sam nodded, knowing that he had to face the truth…yet he tried to be a tad optimistic.

"But…can't you ask? Please? Maybe-"

"Maybe nothing." Nodoka had a slightly harsh and stern tone of voice, the regimental female determined to make her point, Sam took in a deep breath, slightly teary eyed.

"Knowing that there's no hope for us in the distant or far future and blatantly saying it doesn't really help." Sam said, Nodoka nodding.

_He's right…but is it me, or does he seem hurt? _Nodoka thought, looking at Sam carefully. "…Hey, Sam, you alright?" The hedgehog merely nodded, and showing no visible sign of being in emotional distress, Nodoka looked a bit further at his facial expression: eyes drooped a little, irises pointing a little to the floor, his face drilling holes into his keyboard...

"I'm fine, 'Doka-chan."

"It's Nodoka…" The regimental hedgehog irritably responded, Sam muffling his laugh. _He's not okay. I know it. Just looking at him makes me want to do something._

"My grandmother want me off. Turns out she's awake…stupid computer. It's loud." Nodoka nodded. "I don't wanna go, Nodoka. I really don't. I want to stay here, with you…"

"Sam, it's midnight where you are. She'll be tired, irritated…and concerned that you're on. C'mon. It's for the best. You need your sleep too." Nodoka knew this wouldn't help his condition, and said one more thing. "I love you."

"I love you too." He looked a little bit more happier, but still slightly depressed. "I've heard something called the H.O.C.R.S. It'll come out soon, and I want to get it." Sam said, thinking of the H.O.C.R.S.

"The Hologram Online Connected Reality System. A program that basically allows a living being to enter the confines of cyberspace, and in a blank void, it connects with others using the program, entering that same blank void." Nodoka said, Sam nodding.

"Exactly. We need to get it if we ever want to really touch each other…" Sam's eyes showed a glint of sadness before he placed his gloved hand on the computer screen, wanting to rub her cheek… "I wish I was there...I would wish upon the brightest star in the sky, to try to see you..."

"As would I, my dear Samuel..." She was gazing into his eyes, and she let out a sigh.

"I guess I'd better go. She's starting to shout." Sam said, blowing a kiss to Nodoka. "I love you, Nodoka."

"I love you too, Sam. Sweet dreams, love." She turned off her webcam function, leaving Sam to see nothing on his side.

"…Sweet dreams." He rubbed that same spot once more, and let out a small whimpering sound before walking away…

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter! I know, it's short. Again. But I have my own reasons for delaying the major conflicts in here.

Hope you all enjoyed, R&R, I'll see ya next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	3. Smaller Punishment

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic Characters belong to Sega.**

**Sam and Nodoka belong to me.**

**Don't sue me if ya haven't read this. If you haven't, it's a couple of lines. Read. Now.**

* * *

Smaller Punishment

_8:00...Not that late...I can only guess..._ Sam got on his computer, accessing the Video Chat. "Hey, 'Doka." The regimental hedgehog nodded, rather weary.

"Mornin', love..." She rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched. "How was your day?"

"Long. Tiring. Boring. Yours so far?" Sam inquired, the hedgehog's emerald eyes gazing at his chocolate.

"Just woke up, y'know."

"Hm." A silence was among the two, just gazing into each other's eyes, either wearily or affectionately. "...Any hungry?" The hedgehog pointed her webcam to some steak and mashed potatoes on a plate, complete with steak sauce and butter.

"Lucky. All I've got is cold curry and uncooked rice." The regimental female cocked an eyebrow in some disbelief, a grin toying at the edges of her lips.

"I thought you wanted to be a chef, Sammy..." He crossed his arms, looking away.

"Doesn't mean I'm all that good at cooking rice..." The regimental hedgehog giggled, and looked at Sam with a smile on her face.

"It's okay, really. You learn with time, don't you? You'll get better, I know it." She showed her teeth in a larger smile, the ebony hedgehog merely nodding, giving off a small blush.

"Thanks." His lips twitched upward a bit, Nodoka still smiling. "What, no new nickname for the day?"

"Just woke up, dear. I don't have a list of cute nicknames for you every day of the year." Nodoka said, thinking. _He wants a nickname, I'll give one to him soon._

"Alright, Ms. Hourglass." Sam teasingly said, the regimental hedgehog blushing. "...What?"

"I don't have that much of an hourglass figure..." Th regimental hedgehog looked at a full body mirror, checking her figure a bit before sighing. "I don't see much of it..."

"I do, and you look stunning, as per usual. Even in your PJs." Sam said, Nodoka blushing.

He then proceeded to take off his shirt, tossing it at the black sofa behind him. "Hope ya don't mind. It's hot here." The regimental hedgehog merely stared at his chest for what seemed like minutes on end...because, seriously. It was minutes on end.

"Hey, 'Doka-chan. My face is up here." Nodoka snapped out of her staring, blushing madly as she turned away for a bit, regained her composure and turned back to her shirtless ebony and green boyfriend. "You can't help but stare, can you?"

"Shaddup!" Nodoka was laughing shortly after she said that, Sam merely chuckling. "Stare at it! The power of my nonexistent midriff compels you!" The regimental hedgehog laughed again, Sam laughing as well now.

The ebony hedgehog then began to stare a bit into Nodoka's midriff, the regimental hedgehog grabbing a wolf plushie and covering her midriff, breaking the ebony hedgehog's trance like state. "Hey, you looked into my midriff..."

"Well, I'm a girl." Sam merely looked at her face with a childish pout, Nodoka chuckling.

"No defying that logic, that's for sure." Sam said, chuckling a bit a well.

"Yeah." Nodoka said, smiling as she began to gaze into his eyes, his eyes gazing into...her midriff again. "Will you stop that?"

"I'm sorry!" Sam crossed his arms, blushing. "I'm not looking at your midriff...I'm looking at the plushie you're pressing against it." _The lucky plushie._

"Why?" She pressed the plushie closer to her midriff, her facial expression turning slightly defensive.

"Well when me meet, it'll be either me, or the plushie, y'know?" Sam said, Nodoka looking at him with a rather defensive fact for a couple of seconds, and then sighing in defeat afterward, placing the plushie back on the counter.

_That's right, plushie...she chooses a person over you. Thaaaat's right._ Sam thought, smiling. "Glad you chose me. If you chose the plushie to hug onto, I can't imagine how affectionate you'd be to the plushie. Needs some room to breathe, y'know?" Sam jokingly said, Nodoka laughing, her laugh turning into a chuckle.I should die,

The ebony hedgehog merely kept smiling, blowing a kiss to her. "Say, Nodoka..."

"Hm?" She cocked an eyebrow, looking at him.

"I had a thought yesterday...what if we were permanently separated from each other?" Sam inquired.

"Separated...like, we can't see each other? Or talk, or-"

"Or nothing." A moment of silence was had between the two, Sam waiting for Nodoka's response, and Nodoka just thinking...

"...I don't know, Sam. I...don't know what I would do. You mean the world to me...and everything in it." Nodoka replied, biting her lower lip.

"As do you...but I think now: Which is the smaller punishment, death, or not seeing each other? They seem the same, nearly...to me, anyway." Sam said, tapping his chin with two gloved fingers.

"I...don't know, Sam. They're both so cruel...so harsh." Nodoka said, thinking...

Another moment of silence was had between the two, Sam breaking it. "...Well...I'm not very sure if I should die, in that case." Nodoka looked at him with a glance that pretty much shouted: 'Are you insane?' "Well, hey. Being mocked because you've got some qualities about yourself, the smallest things, is kinda harsh. Parents are never around, and I'm usually more aruond at school than at home, so I'm being mocked all the time. You're really the only thing I have to look forward to. At all." Sam said, Nodoka still giving him the look.

"Are you crazy?! I mean...I wouldn't have the courage to kill myself. Sure, I'd be distraught and broken...but still..." Nodoka shook her head, trying clear the image. "It's...hard to think about it." Nodoka said, Sam nodding.

"Sorry." Sam apologized, Nodoka's death glare going away after a bit, the regimental hedgehog crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "...You look like a friend of mine when ya do that, y'know?" She opened a eyelid. "His name's Shadow."

"He's a shady guy?" Nodoka jokingly said, Sam nodding.

"Actually, yes. Has quite the personality." Sam grinned, thinking about his friend, who was probably out.

The ebony hedgehog looked out the window, watching the sun set slowly, mind wandering...how he got so lucy by meeting Nodoka...yet so unlucky that she was so close, yet so far away. The thoughts plagued his mind, never ceasing, but at this moment, he took it upon himself to really think about it...she meant so much to him, yet he could only wonder if waiting for her was...no, it was worth it! ...Wasn't it? He let out a sigh, trying to get himself together. "'Doka-chan?"

"Hm?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you think about waiting? I mean...will it really be worth it in the end?" Sam inquired, both to himself and Nodoka.

"...We just have to be patient. I mean...we'll work this out somehow, and maybe He'll pull us through, y'know? That's all I can say..." She rested her hand on top of her other, looking at Sam.

"But..." Sam sighed in defeat, or rather a loss for words. "I'm just...doubtful. I meam, I know that we love each other, but...will all this really work?" Sam inquired, again to himself and Nodoka.

"...We'll just wait and see, love." She blew a kiss to him, Sam doing the same.

"I love you." Sam said, Nodoka smiling.

"I love you too." Nodoka blew another kiss, Sam doing the same. "I'll probably go out in a bit...going for a walk."

"I'm on a walk! I'm on a walk, everybody look at me, 'cause I'm goin' for a walk!" Nodoka laughed, Sam grinning. "I'm sorry, it's just that that song is in my head!" Sam said with a smile.

"Well, I may as well head for that walk: Better to get it done with." Nodoka said, blowing a kiss to Sam. "Love you!"

"Love you too...I'll see you later." Sam blew a kiss to Nodoka and smiled.

"See ya." The screen turned black, and the video chat was finished...

* * *

Hey. I'm not a break now, and if you haven't noticed, I've updated Path to Dawn, Dawn to Darkness! Check it out, and if you haven't checked out the Vengeance Quartet, read the first book! And if you've heard of it and just haven't got the time to read it, read it anyway! Or if you were in the middle of it, get back up to speed!

I'm trying to update as much as I can during the time I have left. Trying. Not sure if it's working. XD.

Hope you all enjoyed, R&R, I'll see ya next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


End file.
